


Electrifying

by an_abundance_of_wings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_abundance_of_wings/pseuds/an_abundance_of_wings
Summary: For Zutara Week 2008 is day two's prompt: electrifying. I'm just practicing for Zutara week 2020 and I liked this prompt.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 34
Collections: Zutara Week 2008





	Electrifying

“I just don’t get it!” Zuko grumbled one odd day when the GAang was gathered in one of the Fire Nation Palace courtyards. 

“Get what?” Sokka asked, looking up from his boomerang that he was polishing. 

“I’ve meditated and practiced and studied for years and I still can’t seem to figure out how to bend lightning. I can redirect but that’s it.” 

“I don’t get it either. I’ve been able to bend lightning for years.” Azula said helpfully. 

Zuko rolled his eyes and ignored her. “I need balance. That’s what Uncle says whenever I ask for his help. But I feel fine! Very balanced! Ozai is dead, Azula and I are getting along and we all found my mother. No one has tried to kill any of us in a while too. There’s been actual peace for the first time in over one hundred years. What is wrong with me?” 

“Nothing is wrong with you, Zuko,” Katara says. She has risen from her spot beside the turtleduck pond and is approaching him with soft eyes. 

Zuko shakes his head, his shaggy hair sweeping over his eyes. “Then why does it feel like something is missing?” 

Toph gave a long and deflated sigh then as Katara went to rest a calming hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Because something is missing, Sparky,” the earthbender sighed again. 

Everyone looked at Toph now. Even Azula seemed to be paying more attention. “What?” Zuko asked, Katara looked from Toph to Zuko and back again with concerned eyes. 

“Katara,” Toph said with yet another long sigh as if this whole conversation annoyed and bored her deeply. 

Zuko and Katara shared a glance and then looked back at Toph. The rest of the GAang seemed to lean in closer. “But I’m right here?” Katara said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

Another sigh from Toph. “I didn’t want to interfere. Really! I thought, ‘Hey! They’re smart, they’ll figure it out!’ But apparently not. It’s like dumb and dumber.” 

“What are you talking about?” Zuko said. “You aren’t making any sense.” 

“You’re in love with Katara, Zuzu. Honestly, I thought you realized that.” 

“You can’t just blurt it out like that! They need to be eased into it!” Toph groaned as Zuko and Katara jumped apart from each other and simultaneously yelled, “What?” 

“You need to rip the metaphorical band-aid off. I’ve known ever since Zuko jumped in front of lightening for her. The question is: does Katara feel the same way?” 

“You did what?” said Aang, sounding even younger than he was. 

Azula smirked, “Ooh, you didn’t tell them about that? The plot thickens!” 

“Of course she does! You should hear their heartbeats. I didn’t know about the lighting though. When did that happen?” 

“Agni Kai,” Azula said quickly to Toph, averting her eyes. 

“You jumped in front of lightening for her?” Aang said again. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I didn’t want you to think…” Zuko’s voice trailed off. 

“It all happened so fast.” Katara supplied. “And then I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. By the time I got around to telling you I wasn’t interested in you, it was too late. And- and it would have brought up questions. Why did he do it? What really happened. I don’t even know why he did it. And I didn’t want to admit that… that I might have feelings for Zuko. And then he was with Mai. I thought… well, then I pushed it down. I thought those feelings went away.” 

“I’d always thought you were gorgeous. And then you understood that first time in Ba Sing Se… I thought I’d never earn your trust. Somehow I did, but then I thought you would never love me. Not when you could have the Avatar. Who wants the scarred son of a tyrant when you can have the savior of the world?” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Katara said quietly. She brushed his raven hair from his face and cupped his scarred cheek in her hand. “This doesn’t matter to me. None of that ever mattered to me. I just thought that with the lightning, you would’ve done it for any of us.”

Zuko shrugged. “Maybe, we’ll probably never know. But I don’t think that’s when I first started loving you. Maybe the southern raiders. Maybe Ba Sing Se. Maybe earlier. I don’t know, it just happened. 

“Southern Raiders. For me, at least. You accepted me when no one else would. I couldn’t help it. Still can’t. 

“You still…” 

“Of course. You?” 

Zuko smiled a small, soft smile. “Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” And like two magnets connecting, the pair leaned closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss. Zuko put his hands at her waist, pulling her into his chest and she felt as if her whole body was on fire. In fact, she could have sworn that she felt the tingle of electricity on her lips. This thought was quickly interrupted. 

“OOGIES!” Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to jump, including a very flustered Katara and Zuko. Suki slapped Sokka and mumbled something that sounded eerily similar to the words ‘why am I with you.’ 

Azula just rolled her eyes. “I don’t think that disgusting display affection was necessary but it should work now.” Zuko furrowed his brow at this. 

“Try and create lightening now, Sparky!” said Toph quickly. 

Zuko took a deep breath. In. Out. The air settled for a moment, then it began to crackle, and lightning began to form on the Fire Lord’s fingertips. The group watched in awe as Zuko summoned a bolt of crackling blue lightning and shot it skyward. Zuko released the bolt with a massive bang. 

Silence followed. Then, “I can bend lightning? I can bend lightning!” Azula rolled her eyes again as Zuko grabbed Katara and spun her around. “Can you believe it? It was-“ 

“Electrifying.” Katara finished and sealed their newfound relationship and Zuko’s newfound powers with another burning kiss.


End file.
